Moments in the lives of Lupin and The Veela
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: This was originally one story, but I couldn't upload anymore stories or chapters, so I had to make this one big story. Anyway, it's basically one big thing of one-shot Teddy and Victoire stories.
1. Normal

If there was one thing Teddy Lupin hated, it was being normal. All his life, he was taught that being different was okay. Not having parents and having bright hair was okay. He accepted his differences both gracefully and proudly. Wearing this proudness and gracefulness on his sleeves, he grew up not caring what people thought. He wasn't living to impress anybody, he was living to make his life worthwhile for his parents. His ways of looking at things and expressing himself landed Victoire Weasley right in his arms. That and they had fancied eachother for what felt like ever.

The past two years of dating Victoire Weasley was some of the best times of his life. She was everything anybody could ever want, and because of this he knew he was lucky. Although sometimes, he didn't quite know why. He was normal, orphan Teddy Lupin. Okay, maybe normal isn't the right word to describe him. Standing at 6'2, he had shockingly bright turquoise hair and sometimes wore a ring in his lip. Shaking his heads of his own appearance, he continued his way to the front door of Shell Cottage, where Victorie was currently waiting for him. After knocking on the door two times, a small blonde figure opened the door.

"It's about time you got here, what took you so long?" Victoire asked, shutting the door. Oh how he loved when she would get all fired up.

"Sorry, I had to help Gran around the house a bit before I leff." He quickly kissed her on the lips and proceeded to take his jacket off. It was quiet as he hung it up, and after he was done doing so, he turned around to see Victoire with her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Please tell me we're not going to meet up with my parents while you wear your hair that color or that ring in your lip."

Teddy frowned. "I thought you liked the ring. And this is my favorite hair color, you know that."

"I do, love. This is just a big deal tonight."

Tonight was the night they were planning on telling Victoire's parents that Victoire and Teddy were engaged. Let's just say both of them had high hopes it was going to go smoothly.

"I know it's a big deal, but I don't understand why I have to change what I look like. They've known me since I was bloody born, I don't think what I look like is going to make a difference. My appearance has nothing to do with whether or not they're going to go along with our plan."

Victoire's cheeks got red. "I don't know why it's such a big deal for you to change to your normal self. Oh, thats right, I haven't even see what you look like without your Metamorphagus powers going." From then on, it was war.

"Don't you dare change the subject. I shouldn't have to change what I look like to get your parent's approval."

"You already bloody have it! Just make yourself look normal for one night!"

"So now I'm not normal?" They were face to face, temper to temper.

Her long, blonde hair shook as she waved her arms around. "You know thats not what I meant! I meant that you can't turn your bloody hair a normal color for two bloody hours so that things will work out for us! You won't even do that for me, Teddy!" He took note of the tears forming in her eyes.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "It's not that easy, Vic."

She didn't say a word as the tears fell down her freckled cheeks and onto the floor.

"Nobodys even seen me 'normal' before. Not even Gran. I don't think my parents saw me 'normal' before they died."

"I just don't know why you won't show anybody. Or me for that matter." The words came whispered from her lips as she twisted her engagement ring.

He looked her in the eye. "I look so much like both of them when I do it, I can't even stand it. I don't like looking like them because then I have to think about them. When I think about them, I get into this depression sort of state when I feel bad that they died. I start thinking that I'm the reason they died."

"Why would you ever think that? They died because they loved you and wanted you to have a better life. Not so you could feel upset because you look like them."

It was quiet for a few moments while there was a war raging in Teddy's head. He could do two things at the moment. He could show Victoire what he really looked like, or he couldn't and have her guessing and upset for awhile, possibly forever. Such a simple thing like showing what you look like was proving to be difficult as fist fighting a hippogriff. He came back down from his inner-battle and looked at Victoire. Pretty little Victoire. Victoire who had been with him for two years and had shown him nothing but complete love. Victoire who deserved more than him, but chose him anyway. Victoire who deserved to see what her fiance really looked like.

"If you really want to see, I'll show you."

Her eyes shot up from the floor and connected with his. They had dried quite a bit, and it looked like she had stopped crying. "You're only doing this because I gave you the guilt treatment. I shouldn't of done it, you don't have to show me. The connection between you and your parents is your personal business, not mine."

"No, I'm going to show you." Determination was running high.

"Teddy do-" But she was too late. He had already closed his eyes and started the process. When he opened them, he looked at the girl he loved.

"There. Normal Teddy Lupin. Rare occurance if you ask me."

Not a sound came out of her mouth, she just kept on looking at Teddy.

"Are you okay? I don't look that much different but I gue-why are you crying?"

Tears raced down her face as she smiled. "Oh, Teddy, you have freckles." She then flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't even care that we fought before or that you don't want to look 'normal' for my parents, you have freckles. You have freckles and I love you. I love you so much."

And that night, she kissed every one of those rarely seen Teddy Lupin freckles.

"Normal is beautiful, Teddy."

* * *

I've had this idea for about a week now, and finally got around to writing it. I love this so much, I think it's so cute. Woop for Teddy/Victoire!

Oh & I think maybe when Tonks was at her 'normal state' that maybe she had freckles. And what did Teddy look like 'normal'? I imagine him having his dad's brown hair and brown eyes, but Tonks' freckles. I think this balances out because he's more like Tonks personality wise than Remus but more Remus looks-wise than Tonks.

I also think this would take place during the Summer of the WPL Book.

Happy reading! (:


	2. Perfect

Regardless of what people would tell you, Victoire Weasley was not perfect. She did not always make the perfect grades, she didn't always look her best and she most certainly did not always please her parents. This was one of those times when she felt the least perfect. One of the times she felt like a major let down to everybody around her. What started out as a normal night at the Weasley's Shell Cottage ended up being one of the worst nights of Victoire's life. Talking about her future and what she wanted out of life lead to what was happening now. Why she was sitting on the swing at the park near Diagon Alley in November weather. Why exactly she was freezing her arse off.

Thinking was one of Victoire's best and worst habits. She had finally come to realize that if you think too much about something, it's just going to make the situation worse. Trying to figure the mess out in her head, she turned when she heard the sound of leaves crunching. Coming towards her was whoelse but Teddy bloody Lupin. That prat.

"Is this your new house? I recommend you remodel." He said, sitting in the swing beside her.

She shot daggers at him. "Did they tell you to come and get me? If they did, I'm not going back."

"Chill out, Veela. They didn't send me. I came on my own. This is your favorite place in the world, I knew you were here."

Silence struck both of them. "So nobody was looking for me?"

"No." Teddy looked over and saw tears forming in her eyes. "Well they weren't looking for you when I got there. They were probably getting ready to leave to look."

"Thats such crap. I'm not _perfect_, they don't want me."

"Nobodys perfect." She then felt his hand link with hers.

It was quiet for awhile longer while they sat in their swings, holding hands and barely swinging.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to sit here the rest of the night? I'm starting to get cold."

Victoire gave him a look. "If you don't want to be here, then leave. Nobody forced you here."

"I'm sorry, love. Tell me anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "We were sitting at dinner when Victoire's future came up. How Victoire only has 7 months left of school and she's done. How Victoire's grades aren't perfect. How Victoire needs to get a good job. How Victoire needs to make up her mind about what she wants to do in life. Victoire, Victoire, Victoire."

"I wouldn't mind talking about you all night." Teddy said, smiling.

"See you're not even taking this seriously." She dropped his hand and looked at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry. What's bothering you about them asking stuff like that though?"

"It's just that - I don't even know. It's like they expect me to be perfect. They expect me to have top grades and make something out of my life and have a bloody brilliant career. What if I want to take a year off after I graduate? What if I want to travel? I can't. You know why? Because my whole bloody life they've planned everything out for me. One bloody toe out of line and I'm in trouble. It's just not fair. It's my life to live, not theirs." After she was done with her ranting and rampaging, she wiped her tears and kept looking at the ground. Teddy sat staring at her, not exactly knowing what to say. Here was the girl that meant everything to him, looking like the 6 year old girl he once knew. Looking like the crying 6 year old girl he once knew.

"You're right, it is your life to live. You're 17, you shouldn't have to listen to everything they say. Granted, you still live in their house so you should listen, but you should make decisions based on what you think, not what you want them to think. Live your life how you want it to be lived. I think a part of you knows that they only want whats best for you, and you should probably come to terms with that and accept it. And love, nobodys perfect. Not even you with your long blonde hair, millions of freckles and blue eyes. Perfect doesn't exist. Quite frankly, I think if a 'perfect' person existed, they'd be quite boring. You shouldn't want to be perfect. I''m not normal and you're not perfect."

She looked up from the ground and smiled through the tears. "You're quite good with words, you know that?"

"I may have heard it before." He sheepishly grinned at her and took her hand again.

"What do I do?" Victoire said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Quit trying so hard. They're not expecting you to be flawless, they just want whats best for you. Be yourself."

Victoire and Teddy eventually said their goodbyes and left that park that night. Victoire lay in bed at the present time thinking. Thinking about what exactly Teddy had meant when he said 'Live your life how you want it to be lived.' It was then when she finally came to a decision. It was her life and she was going to live it how she wanted to. If she wanted to marry Teddy tomorrow, she would. Why? Because its her bloody life, thats why. And the other thing he said 'Perfect doesn't exist'. She had never really thought of 'Perfect' as non-existant, she always thought of it being something she would never be. Now she knew, knew because of Teddy's words. His almost perfect words.

* * *

Yay! This one came out of nowhere, but I like it. This one goes along with 'Normal'. 'Normal' is focused on Teddy and 'Perfect' is focused on Victoire as you saw above. I think every Weasley/Potter/Lupin kid has something that they might be going through that they don't like about themselves. Maybe I'll write a little thingy on those, but I doubt it'll happen unless I know it'll be read.

Also!: This takes place Victoire's 7th year, during Christmas Break. The Summer of the WPL Book was about a year and a half later :)

Hope you guys liked it, I know it was short.

Happy reading!


	3. Realize

Hot tears fell down her face as she ran out of the house. She didn't care what he said, she was right and he was wrong. You can't stop a Weasley. She hurridly hopped down the rocks and landed in the sand. Money didn't grown on bloody trees, and they were supposed to be saving up for a house together. But no, he decided that going out and getting smashed with his best friends was way more important. Victoire rolled her eyes and sat down in the sand, facing the ocean. While thanking Merlin that her family was out untill late tonight, light foot steps were heard, and she didn't even have to turn her head to know who it was. King of Prats.

"Can we talk without you calling me names and storming out of here like a 3 year old?" He said, crossing his arms and looking at her.

"Did you come down here to tell me that you're going to go out drinking with your friends again?"

Teddy's hair turned a sudden dark red. "Oh boohoo, Victoire. Like you've never went out and went drinking with your friends before. Remember your 18th birthday? Oh wait, you were too smashed to remember."

She jumped up and stared right into his face. "Oh don't evern start with me about that! We weren't exactly saving up for a house then, were we?!"

"It's not like 20 bloody galleons is going to make a big dent in our savings, Vic. I'm sorry I don't make enough."

"That's not what this is about! This is about you going out with your friends and blowing money that we need!"

"So it is about my pay check!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Victoire's fingertips felt hot, and looked down to see sparks coming out of them.

Teddy's hair was going through a ferriswheel of colors. "You go out with your friends sometimes."

"Not nearly as much as you do."

"My bad, MUM. I won't go out anymore. Sorry for trying to have friends."

Her hair flipped back in the wind, giving her an evil look. "Like I've spent a bunch of time with my friends lately? Ever since I started dating _you_, I haven't even seen alot of them."

Teddy didn't say anything. What she had said stung, and she knew it.

The hair on his head mixing between a dark blue and dark red, Teddy apparated on the spot.

Throwing her hands up in the air, she admited defeat. A turn on the spot gave her hope.

Landing on The Lupin's front porch, her fingers were crossed in hoping that he'd be here. She quietly knocked on the door and hoped for the best.

A frail-looking Andromeda opened the door, looking surprised.

"Victoire! What brings you here without Teddy?"

Damn it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Teddy isn't here?"  
The old lady shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, he isn't. Is there something wrong?"

Victoire swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a weak smile. "No, nothing wrong. Do you by any chance know where he would be?"

"Well," started Andromeda, "it's Wednesday. He usually visits the graveyard on Wednesday nights."

Why didn't she think of that?

"Oh, right! Thank you, Andromeda. Have a nice night." Victoire quickly hugged the lady and ran back out into the front yard. The last thing she saw before she spun around was Andromeda's smiling face.

She had been to their graves one time before, last Christmas. Deciding that it was a personal thing, she usually let Teddy go on his own. Scanning the graveyard, she spotted a red and blue haired figure about 10 rows over. Walking fast, a million things were going through her head. What if he broke up with her? She didn't know what'd she'd do. Teddy was **everything** to her. After all they'd been through together, after all the apprating she just did, he wouldn't just dump her. He wasn't like that. Memories of them together drifted through her mind, haunting her like a bad dream. She couldn't lose her Teddy. Finally arriving at their graves, she sat down next to him and inched her left pinky towards his right, locking them.

"I'm sorry." Victoire whispered, "I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad was all. I'd give up all my friends if it meant spending forever with you."

"Forgiven. I'm sorry for being a prat. I know moving into a house means alot to you."

She kissed his cheek. "Forgiven."

They sat in silence for awhile.

Teddy's hair finally turned back to turquoise. "You know what I just realized?"

"Hmm?"

"We're just like them."

Victoire looked confused. "Like who?"

"My parents." He looked over at her. "They were opposites. It took Dad forever to realize that he fancied Mum like she fancied him. It took me forever to realize I fancied you."

Not knowing what to say, she did a reasurring nod.

"And they realized that they were perfect for eachother. They'd never have to wonder if they missed out on eachother."

"And we're just like that?"

"Exactly like that." His pinky disconnected itself from hers and he turned to kiss Victoire. "I love you, you know that, right?"

What was he getting at? "Yes."

His hand appeared what to be out of nowhere, and held a tiny gold ring in it. "Marry me?"

A silent 'oh' escaped her lips, but other than that she had no idea what to say.

"We're perfect for eachother, I know I'll never find anybody else. I love you, Victoire. I know a graveyard isn't the most romantic spot in the world, but I don't want to wonder if I missed out on you."

As more hot tears fell down her cheeks, she nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Oh, thank Merlin." Kissing eachother, Teddy slid the ring on her finger.

"We're getting married, we're actually getting married." Victoire said, holding Teddy's hand and making their way out of the graveyard.

"I wish they were here to see it."

She smiled. "They'll always be here."

And little did he know that above him, above the highest clouds and the highest towers, two people stood smiling down on him. The two people who had realized it all.

* * *

Too much Colbie Caillat for me lol. I like this one, for having a strong song backround to it.

This is during the Summer of the WPL Book.

Anyways, enjoy! (:


	4. Packing

There was nothing that Teddy loved more than packing. Boy did he love the whole task of packing up your belongings and putting them in boxes and moving them to a different location. Never was there such a task that made Teddy feel so full of life and feel like he was living life on the edge.

**Not.**

There was nothing that Teddy hated more than packing. Boy did he hate the fact that you had to pack up every bloody thing that you owned and put it into about 2 million boxes, and then on top of that move them to somewhere else. Never was there such a task that made Teddy want to hex his own fingers off.

**Right.**

Sitting on his bedroom floor, he was in a horrible mood. He had wasted an entire day packing things. Putting them in a box, closing the box. Rewind and repeat about 50 or 60 times. Why so many boxes you ask? Two words. Victoire Weasley. Merlin forbid she put more than 7 things in a box. That certain Weasley happened to be sitting across from him at the moment, going through his muggle record collection. He stared at her with a bittersweet look in his eyes. It was odd how he wanted to yell at her for getting distracted but snog her senseless at the same time.

"Teddy?" Her voice shook his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He answered, putting more bloody things into a box.

"Are you okay? You look mad."

Teddy looked up at her. Hair in her face and freckles on her nose, she looked more adorable than ever. "I'm just sick of packing, is all."

She smiled. She actually had the nerve to _smile _at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're really cute when you're mad."

A smile couldn't help but spread across his face. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I don't know." Victoire said, abandoning her box and scooting across the floor towards Teddy.

Taking note of what she was doing, he started to scoot towards her. "You should probably do something. You can't leave a bloke hanging."

There was a brief smile on both faces before their lips met.

Some snogging and absolutely no packing later, Teddy seperated himself from Victoire. He decided it wasn't a good thing that he couldn't feel his lips. Now laying on the floor, he turned and looked at Victoire. Her blue eyes were shining and her hair was in her face, but she was still smiling.

"Why are you so smiley today?" Teddy asked her.

"Because you're in a horribly grumpy mood. I figure I have to make up for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, love. I'm glad you make up for my lack of smiles today."

Once more, she smiled at him. How _dare_ she.

"I'm sorry." Victoire said, putting her hands in his hair.

Teddy closed his eyes, feeling relaxed. "I can't wait untill this is over. I just want to be in the apartment already."

"Me too. And just think, we have wedding plans to look forward to after all this is over."

He groaned. "Don't remind me. Why don't we just elope?"

"Because I want to wear wedding robes, not jeans and a Weasley jumper."

Another groan.

"And you look good in formal robes."

His eyes shot open. "You need to stop flirting with me. I still can't feel my lips, you know."

Victoire laughed and kissed his nose. "You're ridiculous."

Some more snogging was done and then it was said that they really should finish packing if they wanted into their new apartment by the weekend. Teddy was back in his packing-moving-hating state of mind, throwing things into boxes and not looking at Victoire. He was not going to be distracted again, no matter how much he hated packing.

"Are you excited?" Victoire piped up.

Teddy looked up from his box. "For what?"

"To move into the apartment."

He laughed for the first time in hours. "Are you serious? If I wasn't excited, do you think I would be packing as fast as I am?"

Another smile played across her face. This would make Teddy snap if it wasn't the most beautiful smile Teddy had ever seen.

"To answer your question, yes. I'm excited."

She nodded and kept on with her box with the smile planted on her face.

The packing continued, and so did the smile on Victoire's face. Teddy kept on looking up from his boxes, sneaking glances at her. The girl hadn't stopped smiling for about 25 minutes now, didn't her cheeks hurt? Wasn't her face going to crack? Why the bloody hell was she so damn smiley? Deciding enough was enough, Teddy threw the book in his hand into the box and spoke up.

"What the BLOODY HELL do you keep on smiling about? Don't tell me it's because I'm mad. Don't tell me it's because you're making up for my lack of smiling."

And that stealthy smile kept on going.

"Don't you know what today is?"

He was getting aggravated. "No. What the hell is today?"

"Happy 2 years and one month!"

Victoire Weasley was the epitome of everything he had ever wanted, but never expected to get. How she could be so happy, so loving all the time, he didn't think he'd ever know.

"I knew you wouldn't remember, but I figu-" Teddy shut her up with his lips. No matter how 'important' a 2 year and one month anniversary was, snogging her at the present moment was more important. More important than packing-_and you know how Teddy loves packing._

* * *

Oh god I love this one. I don't even know WHY or HOW I came up with it, but I think it's one of my favorites ever. I think this would take place between "Summer of the WPL Book" and "School Year of the WPL Book". Probably early September or late August. They're already engaged, and in the process of moving into their apartment.

Teddy's 20 and Victoire's 19.

Victoire was 17 when they got together, summer before her final year started. He was 18, just graduated.

Happy reading :)


	5. Winners

She just woke up with the nagging feeling that today was going to be a bad day. Maybe it was for the fact that she stubbed her toe when using the bathroom earlier at 3 in the morning, but she couldn't be sure. The girl slowly fluttered her eyelids open and pushed the long, lanky arm off her stomach. Her blue eyes moved to the lump laying in bed next to her. A smile spread across her face and she danced her small hands up the arm onto the back attached to it. The body shrugged her hands off.

"It's early Vic, to back to sleep." Teddy mumbled, throwing his face the other way.

The girl frowned as she set herself up on her elbow. "Theres no reason to wake up so grumpy. And for your information it's 10:36 and we're due at The Burrow at 11:30."

"I don't want to go, I want to sleep all day."

"I already told them we were coming, love. Knowing Grandmum she probably already has a load of food cooking."

Teddy rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "Can't you floo her and just say we're sick? Practice was really hard this week."

"I know this," Victoire started "but we can't not go. We always go to The Burrow on Sundays." The nagging feeling that the day was going to be a bad day was starting to creep itself back up as Teddy got out of bed.

"So we can't skip one bloody day? It's not like it's a birthday or holiday, it's a normal Sunday. Go if you want, I'm not going."

She got out of bed, knowing she was going to strike. "Merlin's pants, Teddy. Oh boo hoo, you had Quidditch practice 5 out of 7 days this week. If you care to notice, I went to school 6 out of 7 days this week. I took over 20 pages of notes, not to mention having to come home to you who decides to pick up the new act of whining over everything."

"Sorry Princess, but that makes you superior to me?" His hair tips started to turn red.

The girl sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that we both work hard during the week. Can you just do this? For me? I'm not asking much."

"I'll be in the shower." He simply said, grabbing clothes and slamming the bathroom door.

What a lovely day this was starting out to be.

--

Both Teddy and Victoire walked into The Burrow, oddly not holding hands as they did so. Victoire made her way straight through the house to the kitchen, not saying a word to anybody. As far as Teddy goes, he looked peeved and his hair had a bit of a red tint to it.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice asked.

Teddy looked from where the voice was coming from and saw Harry sitting on the couch along with Ron and George. All of them wearing a smirk.

"Nothing." He took a seat on the opposite couch, eyeing them. Hey, at least Bill wasn't in here.

"You always were a horrible liar." Harry said.

Teddy looked around. "I'm not lying about anything."

George laughed. "Little Victoire get under your skin, Teddy?"

He had a feeling his hair just went bright red, and he started picking at the couch. "Yeah, yeah maybe she did."

"Theres no need to lie. Your hair is brighter than a quaffle." Harry spoke.

The room went quiet, and Teddy sat in thoughts of what to say. He knew half of it was his fault. Okay, more than half.

He sighed, admitting defeat. "It's my fault. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She wanted to come over here, and I put up a fight, saying that I had a hard training week and I didn't want to come."

"D-Did you just admit defeat?" Ron said, stuttering. Teddy nodded. "Well, bloody hell." Everybody laughed.

The red was fading from his hair as he threw a pillow at Ron. "Does this mean I have to apologize first?"

An evil grin spread across George's face. "Why yes, yes it does."

Teddy groaned, and put his arms behind his head. "Can't I just wait for her to apologize? Or until she stops ignoring me and we can act like nothing happened?"

"Well, you could. But then you would be looking forward to about a month or two of sleeping on the couch." Harry piped up.

George looked far too happy for Teddy's current situation. "You know us Weasleys and our tempers."

Damn them Weasleys.

--

"What can I help with?" Victoire asked, walking into the kitchen.

Hermione, the younger Molly and Ginny all looked in her direction, obviously not knowing that she was standing there.

Molly looked at her, with a comforting expression on her face. "What's wrong? You look annoyed."

She brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes. "Nothing worth talking about. What can I help with?" Everybody stared at her. "Really, I assure you you don't want to hear about Teddy and I's little fights."

"What a tool. What'd he do this time?" Ginny asked, stealing pieces of celery as Hermione cut it.

"I appreciate the concern Aunt Ginny, but really. Now, anything I can help with?" Victoire stated, although strength was lacking in her words. Tears her forming in her eyes, and she had no choice but to blink.

Hermione took note of this first, charmed the knife to do the cutting on its own, and grabbed Victoire in a hug. "Believe me, after years with Ron I've learned that crying doesn't help anything. And usually, it's nothing to cry about." She let go of her with a smile. "Now what happened."

"He's just being a total bloody prat. Sorry about the language." She added, noticing the look on Hermione's face. "We had an argument about coming over here. Yes, we actually fought over something that stupid. I don't know what his deal is but he's really snappy and I didn't even do anything."

"He's a man. They don't need a reason to be snappy." Ginny said, still nibbling on the celery.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled, tapping Ginny's hand away. "Don't eat that!" They both laughed as Ginny grabbed one more peice.

Molly leaned on the counter, her head in her hands. "I'm not saying that you did anything to fuel the floo, but maybe you should just apologize just to get it over with."

"But if I do, he's going to walk around the flat all high and mighty thinking that he won."

Right then, Fleur graced her way in with a basket on her. "'Ello, bel enfant." She placed a kiss on her daughters cheek, and started taking the onions out of her basket. "Why so triste, eh?"

"Just Teddy problems. Where's Daddy?"

" 'E eez outside with your Grandmam." Victoire loved the way she said 'Grandmum'. "Now, what eez eet zat Teddy did?"

Victoire rolled her eyes. "We just had an argument about coming over here is all."

"When your done with those onions, Fleur, just put them in this pot." Hermione said, putting her cutting board and knife in the sink before charming it to wash them.

Fleur smiled. "Of course, 'Ermione. Maybe you two should just talk eet out. There ees no use een arguing. Love ees not a war zone, nobody weel be declared _le vainqueur_."

"I don't speak French, but Aunt Fleur, you make perfect sense." Molly said.

And from that everybody burst out laughing, and Victoire felt as ease.

--

The rest of the day the two ignored eachother, but in possibly the nicest way possible. There was no need to be hateful, and no need to bring up their relationship problems infront of everybody else. But, as things usually do throughout the Weasley family, everybody knew by the end of the day of the Teddy vs. Victoire fight. Nobody mentioned it, of course, but Teddy had a slight feeling that Bill was watching his every move. Things started to calm down around 7, and Victoire knew what was coming. The awkward apparation home, of course. They could apparate separately, but both were quite used to going it with the other person. Oddly enough, it was Teddy who talked first, softly telling Victoire, "We should probably get going". Victoire nodded, and they both made their rounds saying goodbye to everybody. She awkwardly looped her arm through his outside, and he spun on the spot.

They walked their way up the stairs to their tiny one-bedroom apartment, and made their way in without a word. Teddy made his way to the kitchen as Victoire locked the door. Who was going to speak first? Trying to make up her mind, Victoire made her way to the bedroom and changed out of her jeans and t shirt into a tank top and sweatpants. 'Nobody will be declared the winner'.

"Teddy, can you come in here when you're done?" She finally said, putting her dirty clothes in the hamper. There was no answer, but she figured if he wanted to talk he would come in. She wasn't going to force him into talking.

A few moments later, the blue-haired boy appeared. "Yes?"

"Hi." Victoire said, mentally slapping herself. 'Hi'? That's all she could do? "Can we talk?"

Teddy shook his head. "No. Theres no need to talk. I over reacted. I'm sorry." He immediately wrapped her up in a hug, setting his chin ontop of her head.

"I don't like when we fight."

He kissed her forehead and let go of her, holding her at arms length. "Me either. Merlin, I really was a prat. I really am sorry, you know."

A smile spread across her face. "You really were, you know. You're lucky that a Princess such as myself would forgive you." She took his hands in hers, swinging them from side to side.

"Oh, I know. I'm just ever so lucky that you grace me with your presense every day."

That earned him a swat from a hand, along with giggles.

"I love you." Teddy said, taking her face in his hands.

"I love you." Was the reply, and they finally kissed and made up. "But now, I must punish you." A grin spread across her face as she made her way to the bed.

Teddy's face lit up with excitement. "Yeah? Dare I say that I am sort of excited for this punishment?"

"Dare I say you should turn off the lights and join me already?"

Weither there are winners or not, she definitely won with that line.

* * *

Holy, it's been awhile! I finally got around to writing, yay! I hope you guys liked this. I'm fairly happy with it, seeing as it's been about 9 months since I've written anything.

This would take place during the beginning of 'The School Year Of The WPL Book'.

Also when Fleur says:

bel enfant- means 'beautiful child'

triste- means 'sad'

le vainqueur- means 'the winner'

Hope you enjoyed! (:


End file.
